<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>青果 by GGAD_Young</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882729">青果</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGAD_Young/pseuds/GGAD_Young'>GGAD_Young</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGAD_Young/pseuds/GGAD_Young</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>青果<br/>那只银色凤凰出现的时候，格林德沃正与助理核对着下午的日程。散着银色雾光的凤凰张开双翼，从吊灯上盘旋而下，最后以爪尖抵案的姿势稳住。凤凰与他对视着些许，便用他所再熟悉不过的，温润的嗓音开口了。</p><p>“很抱歉麻烦你，盖尔。”阿尔的声音说，“但我实在是走不开了，阿不思的学校打来电话，让家长去一趟。”说完，那只凤凰还以极其无辜的姿态凝望了格林德沃好一会儿。呼神护卫不是一个简单的咒语，它能召唤出象征着施咒者本人心境的守护神形象，而格林德沃最受不了这个。</p><p>凤凰雾化消失后，格林德沃手撑着下巴，陷入了脱离备忘录的沉思。他向来很少关注这个哑炮继子，与阿尔结婚后更是如此。这个男孩总是让他想起与阿尔错过的那二十年。如果当初自己不是那么懦弱，如果——如果多一点如果，每当想到这里时，格林德沃便会变得怨恨极了，这个男孩本不该存在的。</p><p>格林德沃看看那一张长长的备忘录，又看看凤凰刚刚消失的案桌，作出了最后的决定。</p><p>“你去那个男孩的学校，帮我把事情处理了。”他看着自己的女助理，说，“当然是变成我的样子。”</p><p>文达.罗齐尔不置可否，只是用她那双墨绿色的眼睛凝视了格林德沃片刻，确认对方刚刚的交代没有任何开玩笑的成分，才点了点头。其实这并不难，作为一位女性Alpha，再给自己施些变形咒，她就能很好地伪装成自己的上司，更何况要迷惑的对象还是个麻瓜学校的校长。只是，这件事实在是有些私人了，属于格林德沃的家事。</p><p>她再抬起头，却看见男人已经拿起羽毛笔，又埋头于公文中了。见此，她只能硬着头皮将飞路粉抛进壁炉中。</p><p> </p><p>文达.罗齐尔离开后的半小时内，格林德沃会见了三位外国代表，还有一位妖精首领。与妖精的谈话很不愉快，但他还是凭借着自己敏捷的身手，在对方企图蹿到他桌子上并抢走他的魔杖时快速地作出了反应。<br/> <br/>那声噼里啪啦的炉火冒出之前，他正在会见一位来自远方国家的男巫。不知为何，这个国家官员更迭速度比他见过的任何其他国家的都要快，并且，他们国家的官员还热衷于跳海，跳楼，或者跳湖来惩罚自己。而且，翻译的抱病缺席给交流造成了很大阻碍，协商一致陷入凝滞。在文达回来以前，他们唯一的对话是“天气真冷。”和“是啊。”<br/> <br/>文达是小喘着从壁炉中跑出的，这引起了格林德沃的好奇。他的这位女助理从未像这样，鬓角的头发大半散开，双颊泛红，又步履凌乱。等到她走近时，格林德沃才发现她身上那团衣服原来是个十四五岁的小男孩。男孩双颊通红，正紧闭着双眼趴在文达的肩上。<br/> <br/>“这不会是？”格林德沃一脸狐疑。<br/> <br/>此时的文达早已顾不得举止了，她将男孩抱给了格林德沃，刚离手，便跺着碎步在部长办公室里翻箱倒柜起来。等终于找到那管小小的抑制剂后并服下后，她才精疲力尽地靠在墙壁上，揉着自己的胸口，慢慢平静下来。<br/> <br/>“你的儿子。”文达几乎是咬牙切齿地从嘴唇中蹦出了这句话，“格林德沃，你让一个Alpha去接一个刚刚完成分化还处于热潮期的Omega!如果不是我对奎妮的真心日月可鉴，这会儿你和邓布利多已经成为我的岳父岳母了！”<br/> <br/>格林德沃呆呆地看向怀中的男孩，他的唇间几乎见不到一点血色，双颊和耳后根却红的要命，明显的热潮期症状。男孩十分虚弱地闭着眼睛，双手却紧紧地环着格林德沃的脖子不肯放开，还时不时地蹭着格林德沃的下巴，像是在寻求着什么。<br/> <br/>初次的热潮期需要医疗手段或者恋人的陪伴才能度过，仅靠一支文达的日常抑制剂是无法压下的。就在这会儿，格林德沃已经能隐隐嗅到那股甜腻的蜂蜜味儿了，像用热水滚开过，浓厚馥郁。<br/> <br/>“热，热。”阿不思那张小嘴含糊地呓语着，又不停地蹭着格林德沃的下巴，他的头发全都在往格林德沃脖子那儿蹭，两条腿也不安分地晃来晃去。<br/> <br/>格林德沃觉得自己是疯了，就在刚刚按住阿不思的双腿的刹那，他竟然就想在这里把他的继子解决了。你疯了，他是你的继子，阿尔的孩子，你不能这样，绝对不能。<br/> <br/>就在空气里的安静已经显得过分吵闹时，一声不太标准的英文打破了沉默。<br/> <br/>“请问。”身为Beta的外国男巫举起了手，看了看面颊已经有些泛红的德国魔法部部长，和他怀中面颊和耳根通红，太阳穴上还不停地沁汗的男孩，又看了看靠在墙壁上，脸黑的一塌糊涂的女助理，谨慎地开口了，“现在天气怎么样了？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>男孩十四五岁，稚嫩如小兽般的年纪。他的骨架还未完全张开，蜷缩在格林德沃怀里时显得脆弱无比。他抬头时，格林德沃可以看到男孩额间沁出的一滴滴分明的汗水。他的身体热极了，出汗又快，很快全身都湿透了，后背黏着衣服。一开始，格林德沃还在给男孩擦着汗，到最后他直接放弃了。他拉开男孩的衣服拉链，将那件麻瓜穿的外套扔出窗外，又不耐烦得拨开男孩的衬衫扣子，想要给他换衣服。</p><p>德国还是二月十分，天色十分寒冷，更别提这正飞在云层间的夜骐马车了。被解开衣服的时候，男孩没有哭闹，但还是抑制不住生理性的颤抖。一直到他打了个寒噤的时候，格林德沃才意识到这辆马车里有多冷。他冷静下来，给车厢里套了个恒温咒。然而，当他继续拨着男孩衬衫的扣子时，突然发现男孩前胸那块的衬衫扣子似乎很难拨开。</p><p>不知为何，这里的扣子似乎有点紧。他摩挲着那处的扣子想。那里很奇怪，两粒扣子似乎被什么隆起的东西绷得紧紧的，那里的布料也被撑开了。他抚摸着隆起的那处，渐渐用指尖勾勒出两个模糊的形状。</p><p>等到他意识到那处究竟为何时，车厢里的蜂蜜味儿已经很浓了。</p><p>格林德沃抬起头，正对上那双盈着水波的蓝色眼睛。红发男孩晕乎乎地望着他，散乱着头发，锁骨和半个肩头都暴露在空气中。情窦初开的年纪，他的身体和情感都是懵懂的。对于阿不思来说，第一次发情就像是感冒时喝苦药般难受，而格林德沃就是能让他缓解痛苦的蜜糖。他环着男人的脖子，蹭上他的下巴，糯湿的小舌来来回回地舔着那条锋利的下颌线。</p><p>一瞬间，阿尔的形象消失了。</p><p>那天他大概是疯了，所有的教养和思想都消磨殆尽，车厢里只剩下了最为原始的欲望。他将自己的继子压在身下，蛮横地扯开那两粒怎么都解不开的扣子。男孩因初次发情而肿胀的乳房就这样脆弱地暴露在空气中，顶端的两粒可爱的粉色微微颤着。</p><p>格林德沃同样颤颤地俯下身，含住了其中一粒。</p><p>青涩的果实。</p><p>男人的舌尖裹卷的一刹那，阿不思的双腿就猛地颤动了起来。仿佛一股电脉冲涌进了他的全身，他猛烈地晃动着身子，却被男人压制地死死的。这短暂清明的时间里，他看到继父的头颅在自己的胸前沉浮着。一种负罪感顿时涌上心头，然而，就这么一点微弱的理智，也消失在了发情期的热潮里。感受着自己稚嫩的乳房被男人舔舐，吮吸着，慢慢地，仿佛自己的精神也依附于男人了。在男人含上自己的另一侧乳房后，阿不思推拒的双手终于环上了男人的脖子。</p><p>车厢外，辛勤赶车的巫师忙于驱车闪躲着乌云中的闪电，丝毫不知身后正催化着另一场云雨。密闭的车厢中，两股信息素仿佛炸开了般，将两人淹没在热潮的海洋里。格林德沃亲吻着继子的额头，从上至下，慢慢地亲过男孩的眼睑，鼻尖，嘴唇。男孩的口中时不时发出几声曼妙的呻吟，那并不是暗巷中妓女招客的淫唤，而是田野，山川，湖泊的呼吸。一切都进行得如此顺利，以至于格林德沃扒下男孩的亵裤时，阿不思甚至想要伸手去帮格林德沃解开皮带。</p><p>格林德沃弹了一下男孩的额头，哂笑着让他躺下了。</p><p>开始非常顺利，热潮期的身体十分适应男人的侵入，阿不思甚至能感觉到自己的后穴正收缩着甬道，努力地吸附着男人。他被顶撞得不停地向后仰，便只能抓住车厢里的把手，不让自己掉下去。他抬起头，看到的是一张男人的脸。男人银色的头发因为汗水而微微沾湿了，可他知道自己的红发一定更湿。阿不思伸起手，想要去抓男人的头发，却怎么也碰不到。一切都变得朦胧了，就连喘息也是。直到他隐隐觉得自己体内什么东西被打开了，他才觉得世界清晰了一点。</p><p>余下的事情，他又不太记得了。事后，阿不思再回忆起这段被强行完全标记的性事，只能想起一阵如针扎般的刺痛，还有他和格林德沃之间强烈的连接感。</p><p>等夜骐马车终于姗姗降临到德国卡塔尔巫师治疗院后，负责牵引的侍从终于舒了口气。他敲了敲车厢门，想要提醒部长先生已经到达目的地了。</p><p>没有人开门。</p><p>一阵沉默后，车厢里响起了格林德沃低沉，沙哑，却明显很是清醒的声音。</p><p>“先回我的宅邸吧，阿不思暂时不需要了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那天他在床边守了很久，从黄昏到深夜。他不敢到床上抱着阿不思睡，生怕男孩一醒来就要躲开他。格林德沃坐在床边的一张椅子上，只披了件外套。他手撑着额头，沉思着该如何向阿尔解释。暮色渐深，他的身影湮没在一片阴翳里。</p><p>他恍惚了许久，才听见一声稚嫩的呼唤。</p><p>格林德沃抬起头，看见男孩正看着自己，一双蓝眼睛睁的圆圆的，愣愣的，像林间跃过的一只小鹿的眼睛。</p><p>“盖勒特。”男孩又叫了一次，还向他伸出双手，稚嫩的面容上浮现出期许的神情。</p><p>格林德沃双手穿过男孩的胳膊肘，将阿不思整个抱起，捞到了怀里。他揉着男孩鬈曲的红发，想说些什么，却终究不知如何开口，最后只能和男孩一起躺到了床上。清冷又寂静的夜色里，一切的热潮都散去了。这时候，月亮升的很高，高过了院落里最高大的那颗打人柳。他和阿尔刚在一起的时候，阿不思总想凑过来说话。他觉得这个无关的小孩子烦极了，便以研究稀有陆生植物为名，在院子里栽种了一棵打人柳。这样他和阿尔在檐下乘凉闲聊的时候，就没有人能打扰他们了。</p><p>他因为自己的私心，将男孩关在那间屋子里关了许多年。</p><p>苍白的月色从窗前爬进来，滚到男孩的身上。阿不思就这样靠着自己，慢慢地睡着了。</p><p> </p><p>格林德沃从阿不思的房间里走出时，夜色已经很浓了。窗外寂静极了，只有偶尔的几声鸟鸣，还是从极远的地方传来的。黄昏过后，世间的一切都恍如一个梦境。他走到了客厅里，正看见沙发上一个躺着的红发身影。</p><p>格林德沃走了过去，摘下了那人鼻梁上架着的半月形眼镜。男人睡眼惺忪地望了望他，嘴角微微勾起，透着淡淡的笑意。他坐了下来，让阿尔的头枕在他的大腿上。</p><p>客厅的电视还开着，发着变幻不定的光线。这是阿尔去年买的，麻瓜们发明的玩意儿。阿尔喜欢麻瓜们的东西，也许是因为阿不思天生不会魔法，也许是因为他本身就有这个怪癖。除了电视，阿尔还买过麻瓜杂志，特别是其中讲毛线针织花样的那一类。</p><p>阿尔看了一会儿电视，觉得有些困了，便抬起头，手勾着格林德沃的下巴。</p><p>格林德沃也低着头望着爱人，思索着该如何将下午的那桩事说出口。</p><p>但阿尔先说了。</p><p>“格林德沃。”他颇有些郑重地说，手指却还是在勾着男人的下巴，嘴角的笑意丝毫不减，“我怀孕了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>